swrafandomcom-20200214-history
Ninht Daecc
Der Shi'ido Ninht Daecc war ein General der Galaktischen Allianz und Direktor der Kommandostreitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz. Er begann seine militärische Karriere während der Zeit des ersten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs im Dienst der Rebellen-Allianz. Mit Umformung in die Neue Republik, wurde er zum Pilot ausgebildet, schloss die Ausbildung jedoch nicht ab und wurde stattdessen vom Geheimdienst angeworben. In den Jahren 16/17 NSY diente er kurzzeitig als Einsatzoffizier an Bord des Sternzerstörers NRS Tempest. Kurz darauf wurde er zwangsversetzt und, wieder Teil des Geheimdienstes, zum Wraiths-Sonderkommando abkommandiert. Dort lernte er seine spätere Frau kennen. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges kämpfte er als Teil der Streitkräfte gegen die Invasoren und sollte starke psychische Störungen davontragen, die sich erst später bemerkbar machen sollten. Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges (40/41 NSY) diente er zunächst als Stabsoffizier in der Allianz, aber schloss sich mit seiner Frau nach der Schlacht von Fondor den abtrünnigen Streitkräften Admiral Cha Niathals an. Er war Teil der so genannten Jedi-Koalition und nahm nach Kriegsende und mit Ernennung Natasi Daalas zur Staatschefin seinen Abschied aus dem Militär; zusammen mit seiner Frau. Beide ließen sich auf Chandrila nieder und gründeten eine Familie. Um 60 NSY unternahm Ninht eine fast zehnjährige Odyssey durch die Galaxis, um seinen Frieden mit den Yuuzhan Vong zu suchen. Später kehrte er zurück und wurde in den 80er Jahren NSY auf persönliche Bitte von Commander Akkaru Greyn gemeinsam mit Caznea Ausbilder für das neu geschaffene Galactic Alliance Commando. Im Jahr 93 NSY wurde er zum Nachfolger von General Abernathy und erfüllte damit den Wunsch Commander Greyns und wurde GAC-Direktor. Infolgedessen baute er die Militäreinheit aus und verschaffte ihr die heutige gute Reputation. Im Jahr 125 NSY wurde seine inzwischen pensionierte Frau Caznea von Agenten der Black Sun ermordet. Lebenslauf Herkunft Auf der shi'idischen Heimatwelt Lao-mon - Sh'shuun in Shi'idesisch - geboren und aufgewachsen, schlug sich in Ninht bereits früh der arttypische Reise- und Erkundungstrieb der Shi'ido nieder und er bügste immer wieder von Zuhause aus. Eines Tages riss ein Rudel von auf Lao-mon häufig auftretenden Raubtieren fast seine gesamte Familie. Kurioserweise überlebten lediglich der junge, als behindert geltende Ninht und der Familienälteste Zironial Daecc; Ninhts fast 500-jähriger Ur-Ur-Großvater. Als die befreundeten Oiir-Familie von Ninhts Schicksal erfuhr, nahmen sie den alten Mann und den behinderten Jungen bei sich auf. Ninht sah sich somit plötzlich als Teil einer anderen Großfamilie und konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er nun einen anderen Namen tragen sollte. In jener Zeit war sein Vorfahr Zironial eine große Stütze für ihn, doch als dieser 18 vE schließlich im stolzen Alter von 512 Jahren verstarb, verlor der Junge sämtlichen Halt. Die Ofziirs boten ihm war Geborgenheit, doch hielten ihn immer auf Distanz. Aufgrund eines Erbfehlers in seiner Familie waren Ninhts hautwandlerische Fähigkeiten nur schwach ausgeprägt. Als andere Kinder sich bereits in Steine oder Pflanzen wandeln konnten, gelang ihm gerade einmal eine Pigmentänderung seiner Haut. Dennoch waren Ninhts latent telepathische Fähigkeiten stark genug ausgeprägt, um die unterschwellige Abneigung der anderen Familie zu spüren. Sich niemanden mehr zugehörig fühlend, beschloss er im kindlichen Alter von 26 Standardjahren, die Heimat zu verlassen. Als überdimensionierte chandrilanische Melone konnte er entkommen. Seiner Pflegefamilie hatte er nie wieder gesehen, doch vermutet, dass sie ihn freiwllig ziehen ließen, um sich seiner Bürde zu entledigen. Er entkam als blinder Passagier an Bord eines Frachtschiffes, welches die Kolonienregion durchflog und auch den marginalen Kontakt der isolationistischen Shi'ido zur Galaxis aufrecht erhielt. Chalactanischer Adept thumb|left|Der chalactanische Tempel in der "Roten Savanne". Nach nur wenigen Wochen verschlug es ihn nach Chalacta. Auf dieser fremden Welt und in den ersten Jahren des Galaktischen Imperiums wurde er überall mit Misstrauen aufgenommen. Doch eines Tages, während der hungernde Ninht in den Straßen der Hauptstadt nach Essen bettelte, hörte er, wie ein chalactanischer Adept, die Geschichte seiner Glaubensgemeinschaft erzählte. Die Adepten suchten Erleuchtung in allen Dingen, unbhängig von ihrer Herkunft und Form. Allen Dingen wohnte eine Gleichheit inne. Ninht war von dieser Idee begeistert und schloss sich den Mönchen an. Die folgenden zehn Jahre verbrachte er als Adept im Tempel der Erleuchtung auf Chalacta und studierte die alten Texte, erlernte die Meditationsformen und verinnerlichte die Lehren der Adepten. Ihm wurde recht früh das Geringere Mal angebracht - eine Metallkugel, die in den Nasenrücken gerammt wird. Er unterzog sich dieser Prozedur, doch drückte die Kugel lediglich auf seine Hautoberfläche ein und hielt sie mit seiner Hautwandlung fest. Im Lauf der Dekade entdeckte Adept Tenzing Yatso, wie sein Ordensname lautete, zudem immer mehr Unvereinbarkeiten zwischen seiner sich entwickelnden Weltanschauung und der der Adepten. Er wollte das Universum aktiv erleben und gestalten und nicht wie die Adepten nur darüber meditieren. So verließ er im Jahr 08 vE (4 VSY) den Tempel und Chalacta. Er verabschiedete sich vor der Versammlung der Adepten. Er war dankbar für ihre Hilfe und ihre Ausbildung, doch er suchte nach anderen Aufgaben und wusste, dass er sie hier nicht finden würde. Sein Erbe als Adept hielt er - wie er es den Mönchen versprochen hatte - nicht geheim, doch sprach nur mit wenigen Auserwählten darüber. Ära der Rebellion Schließlich landete er 07 vE (3 VSY) auf Commenor. In der Form eines jungen dunkelhäutigen Mannes fand er schließlich eine zeitweilige Anstellung als Touristenführer in der Hauptstadt Chasin. Während einer der von ihm betreuten Rundreisen hörte er zum ersten Mal von einer Rebellen-Allianz, die erst kurze Zeit zuvor von einem Unbekannten gegen die imperiale Herrschaft gebildet wurde. Damals schenkte er dem Geschwätz einiger verwöhnter Kernweltler nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit. Die Allianz kümmerte ihn nicht und im Imperium sah er keine Gefahr. Dies änderte sich jedoch wenige Wochen vor der Schlacht von Yavin schlagartig, als man Ninhts Nicht-Menschlichkeit entdeckte. Er wurde entlassen, seine Bankkonten wurden vom Imperium eingefroren, seine Wohnung gepfändet und er verhaftet. Bevor er jedoch den Behörden vorgeführt werden konnte, gelang es Ninht zu fliehen. Nachdem er seinen Körper zu dumpfen Schlagwaffen geformt hatte, schlug er seine Wache nieder und zetrümmerte die Tür des Speeders, indem er sich in einen Rammbock verwandelte. Diese großen Anstrengungen kosteten ihn beinahe sein Leben. Er wäre beinahe wieder eingefangen worden, wäre er nicht zufälligerweise in Sandrya Karric gelaufen. Diese nahm den geschundenen Ninht bei sich auf und versorgte ihn. Trotz ihrer Andersartigkeit, verliebte er sich in die Menschenfrau. Nach mehreren Wochen der Genesung, in der Ninht von der Zerstörung Alderaans, der Schlacht von Yavin und dem Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz erfuhr, eröffnete Sandrya ihm schließlich, dass sie zu einer Widerstandszelle der Allianz auf Commenor gehörte. Aus Dank für ihre Hilfe, wollte sich Ninht der Zelle anschließen, doch Sandrya verweigerte es ihm zunächst. Also spionierte Ninht ihr hinterher und erschien eines Tages in der Operationsbasis der Zelle in der Form eines hellhäutigen Menschenmannes in seinen mittleren Jahren (diese Form sollte er als favorisierte auch bis heute beibehaten). Er schloss sich als Spion erfolgreich der Zelle an und eröffnete nach einigen Wochen Sandrya schließlich die Wahrheit über sich. Dies kühlte ihr Verhältnis über die nächsten Jahre merklich ab. Neue Republik Nach der Schlacht von Endor, der Gründung der Neuen Republik und der Unabhängigkeitserklärung Commenors zog die Rebellenzelle schließlich ab. Es sollte noch Jahre dauern, bis sich Commenor der Republik anschließen würde, aber unzählige Konflikte verlangten nach Soldaten - und nach Spionen. Ninht war in den folgenden Jahren und nach einer grundlegenden Geheimdienst-Ausbildung, an der Operation zur Eroberung Coruscants und an der Suche des Klonzentrums Großadmiral Thrawns beteiligt. Kurz vor dem Wüten Kyp Durrons mit dem Sonnenhammer 09 nE schloss Daecc nach seiner abgebrochenen Flotten- eine Pilotenausbildung ab und wurde zum Lieutenant des Sternenjägerkommandos befördert. Als Teil des NRI-Kaders auf der NRS Constitution nahm er am zweiten Ssi-ruuk-Feldzug teil und wurde entsprechend ausgezeichnet. Zu Beginn des neunten Jahres nach der Schlacht von Endor (13 NSY) erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass Sandrya bei einem Einsatz getötet wurde. Seit ihrer Begegnung hatte er für die Menschenfrau geschwärmt und während seiner Pilotenausbildung waren beide sogar eine mehrjährige Beziehung miteinander eingegangen. Um einen klaren Kopf zu finden, stimmte er einer Versetzung in den Tiefkern zu, wo er eine dreijährige Undercover-Mission durchführte, um in unzähligen Gestalten die politische und militärische Situation auszuloten. Doch diese Tätigkeiten, bei denen er in unterschiedlichsten Gestalten agieren mussten stimmten ihn mehr und mehr missmutig. Er musste von brutalen Schlägern über irrsinnige Idioten bis zu willigen Kurtisaninnen eine Bandbreite an Leuten immitieren, die ihm fast allesamt zuwider waren. Nach seinem letzten Einsatz auf Ojom reichte er seine offizielle Kündigung ein und bat um Versetzung in die Verteidigungsflotte. Als Einsatzoffizier diente er dort kurzzeitig an Bord der NRS Tempest. Dort knüpfte er Bande u.a. mit Narra Ginev und Shiya Esciz. Doch der NRI akzeptierte seine eigensinnige Kündigung nicht. Nach dem Undercover-Einsatz der Tempest wurde er für sein uneinsichtiges Verhalten strafversetzt. Er sollte als Teil des Wraiths-Sonderkommandos seine Erfahrungen für die Spionage einsetzen. Ninht bliebt nichts anderes übrig. Doch sein Leben sollte noch Jahre hinaus mit den Gespenstern verbunden bleiben. Gespenst Während die Neue Republik mit den Yevethanern um die Kontrolle des Koornacht-Clusters rang, konnte Ninht gemeinsam mit den Gespenstern den Senator von Fresia vor einem Attentäter retten. Infolgedessen wurden die Gespenster dazu eingesetzt, um das durch die Yevetha-Krise angeschlagene Ansehen der Neuen Republik zu verbessern. Es sprach für sich, dass eine Bande aus Schlägern und Einzelgängern nun die PR-Kampagne der Neuen Republik anführen sollte. So wurden die Gespenster zum Ball von Aargau eingeladen, wo Ninht erstmal gewahr wurde, welch starke Gefühle er für seine Staffelkollegin Caznea Doa hegte. Nach dem Ball verbrachten beide einige gemeinsame Stunden an und in einem Bergsee der Kernwelt. Tage darauf traten beide Piloten mit einer heftigen Erkältung auf. Diese auszukurieren erlaubte der NRI jedoch nicht, denn der nächste Auftrag wartete bereits. Der NRI OpsCmd versetzte die Wraiths als Teil der kämpfenden Truppe in den Koornacht-Cluster. Dort führten Ninht und seine Kameraden die Fia von Galantos in die Neue Republik und retteten ihren Planeten vor der Plünderung durch Piraten. Doch ein einschneidendes Erlebnis sollte Ninht stark verändern. Der NRI OpsCmd hatte die Gespenster direkt im Anschluss an die Schlacht von Doornik-319 in das Sonnensystem Doornik-851 im Koornacht-Cluster geschickt. Dort wurde die NRS Constitution - das alte Trägerschiff der Gespenster - seit geraumer Zeit vermisst. An Bord kam es schließlich zur Begegnung mit einem Kind der Silentium-Spezies. Dieses ergriff von Ninht Besitz, um sich so mitteilen zu können. Wenngleich die körperliche Beeinträchtigung minimal war, so verspürte Ninht doch eine große mentale Belastung. Infolge des Zwischenfalls veränderte sich sein Verhalten. Die Persönlichkeiten der fast 8.000 Besatzungsmitglieder der Constitution waren durch seinen Kopf gegeistert und hatten viel seiner alten Persönlichkeit teilweise überlagert. Immer wieder blitzten ihm fremde Charakterzüge in ihm auf. Dies führte sogar dazu, dass er sich in felider Form an Caznea verging. In den drei Wochen, die auf den Zwischenfall mit dem Silentium folgten, mied Ninht viele Leute um sich - besonders seine geliebte Caznea. Er hatte Angst, dass die Veränderungen in ihm, ihr schlussendlich schaden könnten - mehr als sie es bereits getan hatten. Sie missinterpretierte dies, dass er sie bewusst aus seinem Leben ausgrenze. Als er ihr dies gestand, fühlte sie sich von ihm ungeheuerlich verletzt und mied ihn fortan ebenfalls eine Zeit lang. Ninht wurde daraufhin klar, dass er genau das getan hatte, was er vermeiden wollte. Er hatte Caznea Leid zugefügt. Schließlich vertraute er sich seiner Teamkollegin Leiko Gin an, die ihm dabei half, wieder zu sich zu finden. Er akzeptierte, dass er durch das Silentium-Kind verändert wurde, aber Caznea es dennoch schaffte, seine alten Eigenschaften und Charakteristika hervorzukitzeln. Sie war die Frau, das wurde ihm klar, mit der er alt werden wollte. Viel zu spät bemerkte er jedoch, dass er sich inzwischen von ihr entfernt hatte. Sein ganzes Verhalten und sein Umgang in diesen Wochen hatten ihn vielen entfremdet. Doch Caznea liebte ihn immer noch - gestand sie ihm, als er sie in der Kantine der unter Quarantäne stehenden NRS Constitution fast überfiel. Er solle zu sich selbst finden, meinte sie. Ninht war durch den Silentium-Zwischenfall nicht mehr er selbst. Dies akzeptierte er schlussendlich und machte seinen Frieden mit sich. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm jedoch klar, wie wichtig Caznea für ihn war und wurde. In zunächst geheimer Koaltion mit Gladius Torall leierte er dann die "Operation Geonosis" an: Ninht wollte Caznea einen Heiratsantrag machen. Während Daecc mit dem Quartiermeister der Constitution die heimliche Lieferung des Ringes durch die über das Schiff verhangene Quarantäne aushandelte, bereitete Gladius entsprechende Technik und Räumlichkeiten vor. Dazu rekrutierte er einige Wachmänner, die das Aussichtsdeck absperren sollten. Gladius band auch Leiko Gin ein, die Caznea für ihn finden und zum Aussichtsdeck schicken sollte. Derweil hatte Ninht das abgesperrte Aussichtsdeck erreicht und bereitete sich seelisch vor. Gladius kümmerte sich währenddessen um seinen Teil des Plans: Nachdem er Leyla Nar'groth vergeblich um Hilfe bat, stöpselte er sich selbst in das Schiffscomputersystem ein und lud ein Lied hoch, das er auf Kommando abspielten (Caznea gab später zu, dass dies nicht ihrem Musikgeschmack entspräche). Leiko fand schließlich auch Caznea und brachte sie, wie befohlen, zum Aussichtsdeck. Dort wurde die verwirrte Felacatianerin von Ninht erwartet, der sich für sein zurückliegendes Verhalten bei ihr entschuldigte. Ihm sei vieles klar geworden - vor allem, dass er ohne sie nicht mehr leben wolle. Das Zusammentreffen auf den Kern der Sache zusammengeschmolzen machte Ninht seiner Caznea einen Heiratsantrag. Sie nahm an. Der Krieg geht weiter Doch der Krieg nahm keine Rücksicht auf Liebende. Die Neue Republik hatte der yevethanischen Duskhan-Liga den Krieg erklärt und die Wraiths sollten an der großen Offensive teilnehmen. Sie nahmen an der Schlacht von N'zoth teil. Im Jahr 18 NSY wurden eine letzte Großoffensive des Imperiums zurückgeschlagen und kaum ein Jahr später herrschte Frieden. Der Pellaeon-Gavrisom-Vertrag bewirkte das Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges, was Ninht und Caznea ausnutzten und endlich heirateten. Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong thumb|right|Der Krieg sollte ihn nachhaltig verändern. Doch die Jahre des Friedens waren spürbar zu kurz. Nach den letzten Bemühungen durch das Zweite Imperium, galaktische Dominanz zu erringen, war die Neue Republik in interne Streitigkeiten verwickelt. Der profesionelle Brandstifter Nom Anor sorgte mit einem Konflikt zwischen den Planeten Rhommamool und Osarion dafür, dass die Republik ihre Augen vom Äußeren Rand abwandte. Dies ermöglichte den Praetorite Vong, eine Speerspitze zu bilden, der kurz darauf eine gewaltige außergalaktische Invasionsflotte folgen sollte. Der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg begann. Ninht als auch Caznea waren weiterhin Mitglieder des Militärs und sollten als Geheimdienstoffiziere vielfach zum Einsatz kommen. Bei einem dieser Einsätze wurde Ninht jedoch auf Ando gefangen genommen und von den Vong gefoltert. Er konnte zwar dank seiner hautwandlerischen Kräfte später entkommen, doch sah die Galaxis in Trümmern. In dem knappen Jahr seiner Gefangenschaft waren die Vong bis in den Kern der Galaxis vorgedrungen und Coruscant war an die Invasoren gefallen. Die Neue Republik war untergegangen. Der Shi'ido erreichte mit einem Korallenskipper schließlich die Streitkräfte bei Kashyyyk. Er kämpfte unter anderem später in den Schlachten von Ebaq 9 und erlebte persönlich die Gründung der Galaktischen Allianz auf Dac. Dort, bei der Heimatwelt der Mon Calamari, sollte er 29 NSY auch an der Schlacht beteiligt, die das Gros der Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong binden würde, um eine Rückeroberung Coruscants zu ermöglichen. Während des gesamten Krieges sahen sich Ninht und seine Frau kaum. Dies belastete ihrer Ehe durchaus schwer. Gerade Ninhts Verschlossenheit, was während seiner Gefangenschaft alles passiert sei, verärgerte Caznea. Sie sah darin mangelndes Vertrauen ihres Ehemanns. Doch die Liebe der beiden und ihre Zuneigung mochten die Schrecken des Krieges bald vergessen machen. Nach dem Kriegsende und dem auf der Ralroost unterzeichneten Friedensvertrag, beteiligten sich die beiden als Teil eines Militärkorps beim Wiederaufbau der Galaxis. Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg In der folgenden Dekade engagierten sich Ninht und Caznea für den galaktischen Wiederaufbau. Als Teil des Militärs waren sie an vielen Stellen der Galaxis für den Schutz der Hilfsverbände verantwortliche, die die Wiederaufbaubehörde der Galaktischen Allianz entsandte. Doch inmitten dieser Zeit des Neubeginns schob sich ein arroganter Konflikt. Die corellianischen Welten sahen sich durch die harschen Waffengesetze der Galaktischen Allianz in ihrer Freiheit beschränkt und wollten sich für unabhängig erklären. Die Allianz ließ dies nicht zu und es kam zur Krise. Mitten in diese sensible Zeit platzte ein junger aufstrebender Jedi. Jacen Solo, Sohn von Han und Leia Solo, nutzte die Möglichkeit zur Macht und begründete mit der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz den Beginn eines Polizeistaates. Die Garde setzte sich unter anderem aus ehemaligen Mitgliedern des New Republic Intelligence zusammen. So wurden auch Ninht und Caznea angefordert, aber konnten aufgrund von Wiederaufbaumaßnahmen auf Ando nicht abgezogen werden. So mussten die Eheleute ziemlich tatenlos miterleben, wie die Krise zwischen Corellia und Coruscant sich zu einem Krieg ausweitete. Die neu gegründete Konföderation begann den Kampf gegen die Allianz. Jacen Solo nutzt seine Gelegenheiten und klagte Staatschef Cal Omas des Verrats und der Kollaboration mit dem Feind an. Omas wurde seines Postens enthoben. Jacen Solo und Admiralin Cha Niathal - die Oberbefehlshaberin der Streitkräfte - wurden zu Co-Staatschefs erklärt. An diesem Punkt des Krieges wurden Ninht und Caznea schließlich abberufen und wieder in den aktiven Dienst gesteckt. Colonel Daecc kommandierte in der Folge eine Raumjägerstaffel des para-militärischen Arms des Geheimdienstes. Bei Fondor trafen sich Ninht und Caznea nach Monaten der Trennung endlich wieder, aber wurden vor eine schwere Entscheidung gestellt. Während der Zweiten Schlacht von Fondor kam es zum Eklat. Der Jedi-Orden hatte sich bereits von Jacen Solos autoritärer werdenden Führung abgewandt. Bei Fondor kam es schließlich zum Bruch mit Niathal. Solo befahl die unnötige Bombardierung der Werftwelt Fondor, die sich bereits ergeben hatte. Niathal kam diesem Befehl nicht nach und Solo erklärte sie daraufhin zur Verräterin und sich zum alleinigen Staatschef. Die Mon-Cal-Admiralin Niathal zog daraufhin ihre loyalen Streitkräfte zusammen und schloss sich der so genannten Jedi-Koalition an. Ninht und Caznea dienten zu dieser Zeit auf dem GA-Kreuzer ''Resilient'', der ebenfalls zu Niathal überlief. Beide sahen in Jacen Solos Führung den Untergang der Demokratie, aber taten sich mit ihrer Desertierung schwer. Doch als Solo mit seinen eigenen Streitkräften die großen Städte auf Fondor zu bombardieren begann, stand die Entscheidung fest: Man würde Niathal folgen. Jacen Solo hatte die Galaktische Allianz zu einem Monster gemacht. Ninht kommandierte seine Raumjägerstaffel und schoss mehrere nun feindliche Allianz-Jäger ab. Als kurz darauf überraschender Entsatz in Form einer geheimen Flotte unter Admiral Daala eintraf - unterstützt von mandalorianischen Streitkräften -, war die Schlacht schnell gewonnen. Niathal richtete das Hauptquartier ihrer Exil-Allianz auf Fondor ein. Als erfahrene Geheimdienstoffiziere wurden Ninht und Caznea ihrem Stab zugeteilt. Da der Krieg jedoch mit der Schlacht von Shedu Maad endete und die Exil-Allianz wieder in die GA integriert wurde, war die Beratertätigkeit nicht von Dauer. General Daecc Nach vielen Jahren militärischen Dienstes wurde Daecc zum General ernannt und wurde damit betraut, die Spezialstreitkräfte des Galactic Alliance Commando zusammenzustellen. Bis heute erfüllte er diese Aufgabe, mit Colonel Liz als seinen Stellvertreter. Charakter Sich und seinen Charakter gerne als wandelbar bezeichnend, umreißt bereits das Wesen Ninht Daeccs. Fast sekündlich zwischen witzig und nachdenklich umschalten könnend gilt er als ein neugieriges, aber zurückhaltendes, freches, aber dennoch mitfühlendes Wesen. Er sieht dies jedoch nicht als unsteten Charakter, sondern festen Bestandteil seines Seins an, was ihn mehr als Shi'ido kennzeichnet als seine gesamten gestaltwandlerischen Fähigkeiten. Diese ihm angeborene und sich im Alter verstärkende Fähigkeit erlaubt den Vertretern seiner Art sich in fantastischste Formen zu hüllen, die von kristallin bis polymorph und von Jawa bis zum Hutten reichen. Ninhts Bandbreite der Hautwandlung, wie die Shi'ido es nennen, sind jedoch aufgrund eines genetischen Defekts, der ihm auch die latent telepathische Gabe seines Volkes nahezu nimmt, und seiner Jugend stark eingeschränkt. Dennoch ist in der Lage jede humanoide Spezies, der er einmal begegnete, nahezu perfekt zu kopieren und diese Form auch über lange Zeit fest anzunehmen. Doch gerade diese Fähigkeit sieht Ninht mehr als Last denn Segen, denn die Shi'ido sind geradezu prädestiniert, als Attentäter oder Spione zu wirken, was ihm lange Jahre des ungeliebten Dienstes im New Republic Intelligence einbrachte. Als Vorteil aus diesem Dienst erwuchs jedoch die Befriedigung der angeborenen Reiselust seiner Spezies, denn so lernte Ninht in unzähligen Formen unzählige Planeten, deren Bewohner und Sprachen kennen, die er sich wissbegierig aneignete. Er gibt sich anderen gegenüber meist als lockerer Sprücheklopfer, doch versteht es, einfühlsam zu sein, wenn es nötig wird. Die schlechten Erfahrungen in seinem Leben versucht er zu überspielen, doch gelingt ihm dies nicht immer. Er gibt sich jahrelang die Schuld am Tod seiner ersten Liebe Sandrya und braucht lange, um eine neue Person in sein Leben zu lassen. Ein gehütetes Heim und eine glückliche Familie sind Attribute, die er gern in seinem Leben sehen würde. Doch Ninht weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich weder das eine noch das andere haben wird. Fähigkeiten Trotz seines nach Shi'ido-Maßstäben noch jungen Lebens, hat sich Ninht bereits in vielen Professionen ausgezeichnet. Seit seiner Adeptenlehre auf Chalacta beherrscht er verschiedene Meditationsformen und ist in einigen fast unempfindlich gegen physischen Schmerz. In säkularer Sicht hat Ninht im Laufe seines Lebens unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten erworben. Neben einigen kaufmännischen Eigenschaften, die er sich auf Commenor aneignete, besitzt er den akademischen Abschluss sowohl der Flotten- als auch Pilotenakademie der Neuen Republik. Zudem besitzt er jahrelange Erfahrung als Agent des ''New Republic Intelligence''. Er kann verschiedene Sternjägertypen fliegen und auch einige Großkampfschiffe steuern. Er besitzt Kenntnis über unterschiedliche individuelle Rüstungs- und Waffenklassen. In seiner dreijährigen Einsatzzeit im Tiefkern der Galaxis verbesserte er zudem seine hautwandlerischen Fähigkeiten und sein Sabacc- und Pazaak-Spiel. Familie und Bekannte Akkaru Greyn Mit dem Chev verband Ninht während seiner Dienstzeit auf der NRS Tempest ein kollegiales Band. In den folgenden Jahren trafen sich die beiden Soldaten gelegentlich und die Beziehung vertiefte sich. Als Jahrzehnte nach Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges die Spezialeinheit Galactic Alliance Commando von Greyn gegründet und ausgebaut wurde, kontaktierte er die inzwischen aus dem Militärdienst ausgeschiedenen Ninht und Caznea Daecc und bat um ihre Mithilfe beim Aufbau der Einheit. Mit seiner Pensionierung 84 NSY empfahl Commander Greyn Ninht Daecc als seinen Nachfolger. Nach einem kurzen Intermezzo wurde Daecc zum Direktor der Einheit ernannt. Caznea Doa thumb|right|Ninhts zweite große Liebe - und seine erste Frau. Bereits früh fiel ihm die Felacatianerin auf. Einige Monate des gegenseitigen Umherschweifens folgten, beide kamen einander näher. Seine verrückte und lustige Art zog sie an und beide verliebten sich schließlich ineinander. Sie war seine zweite große Liebe und seine erste Frau. 17 NSY machte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annahm. Beide heirateten im Jahr 19 NSY. Die Ehe dauerte ingsesamt 106 Jahre und endete mit der Ermordung Cazneas durch Agenten der Schwarzen Sonne. Dieser Verlust fügte Ninht große Schmerzen zu und bis zu seinem Verschwinden im gleichen Jahr hielt er das Andenken an seine Frau hoch. Leider bewirkte Cazneas Tod auch einen unstillbaren Rachedurst in Ninht. Gegenüber Vertrauten sprach er davon, dass er die Schwarze Sonne auslöschen wolle für das, was sie ihm antat. Liz Die Bekannschaft mit der Falleen liegt für viele im Argen. Angeblich soll Ninht sie während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges kennengelernt haben, kurz nach dem Fall von Falleen an die Invasoren. Viele Jahre lang herrschte kaum Kontakt, doch nach der ersten Jahrhundertwende trat sie wieder in Erscheinung. Nun Militärmitglied trat sie öfters als Adjutantin für den General in Erscheinung und übernahm einige seiner Pflichten innerhalb der GAC-Struktur. Viele Soldaten sahen sie als verlängerten Arm General Daeccs. In seinem persönlichen Auftrag nahm sie an einigen gefährlichen Kommandomissionen teil, die ihr den Respekt und die Anerkennung verschafften, von dem sie die Berechtigung ihres späteren Kommandos herleitete. Die direkte Beziehung zu Daecc war dabei immer eine recht distanzierte gewesen. Niemand sah sie je zusammen - in einem Raum oder auf einer Mission. Beide erklärten sich immer damit, dass ihre private von der beruflichen Beziehung zu trennen sei. Die Beziehung zu Ninht Daeccs Ehefrau Caznea ist nicht überliefert. Weitere *'Sandrya Karric' - Ninhts erste große Liebe. Inzwischen verstorben. Er erinnert sich bittersüß an sie zurück, doch spricht immer gut von ihr. *'Zironial Daecc' - Ninhts Ur-Ur-Großvater. Inzwischen verstorben. Er hat nur gute, wenn auch verschwommene Erinnerungen an den alten Shi'ido. In Zironials Gedenken würde er gern die Blutlinie weiterführen oder zumindest eine Familie gründen. *'Gladius Torall' - Mit seinem Staffelführer verband Ninht eine beginnende Männerfreundschaft. Oftmals waren es die beiden, die das Klischee hochhielten, die Wraiths hätten immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen. *'Leyla Nar'groth' - Um die verschlossene und bisweilen kratzige Twi'lek sorgt sich Daecc. Sie kann nichts und niemanden wirklich leiden und respektiert noch weniger. Dadurch begibt sie sich oftmals selbst in Gefahr, was Ninht verhindern möchte. Doch ihm gibt sie sich so verschlossen wie auch anderen gegenüber. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter wurde Ende 2008 für das damalige Flotten-RS um den Sternzerstörer Tempest erdacht, doch später zur RS-Gruppe Wraiths transferiert, da der Charakter bereits eine abgebrochene Pilotenausbildung in seinem Lebenslauf hatte. Mit Beginn der Legacy-Ära im Rollenspiel wurde der langlebige Shi'ido in die Hintergrundgeschichte des Rollenspiels der Galactic Alliance Commandos eingebaut, aber soll zu gegebener Zeit wieder als aktiver Charakter gespielt werden. *Die Figur Liz wurde längere Zeit als neue Form von Ninht gespielt, doch diese Idee wurde 2012 schließlich fallengelassen. Die Falleen ist seitdem ein eigenständiger Charakter innerhalb der GAC. *Das durchgehende Charakterthema ist der Song "Waiting for my real life to begin" von Colin Hay. Daecc Daecc Daecc Kategorie:Galaktische Allianz Daecc Daecc Kategorie:GAC Daecc